


Downtime

by otoymaru



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Changing POV, Confession, Ichinose Tokiya - Freeform, Jinguji Ren - Freeform, M/M, first posted fanfic.....sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otoymaru/pseuds/otoymaru
Summary: Masato’s group gets paired with Otoya’s to create a script for an upcoming skit. When the two are left alone the two will need to talk about something to pass the time.
Relationships: Hijirikawa Masato/Ittoki Otoya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Downtime

The afternoon had been an… interesting experience. The studio had assigned two subunits to work together to form a skit for an upcoming variety show episode which when it was revealed who was working with who, the reactions were… mixed.

Masato watched as the room broke into a chaotic mess between his own group and Reiji’s group. At first, Ranmaru had made his distaste of the idea well known which a part of the pianist knew would happen. But with some convincing from both himself and Ren, along with small trying comments from Reiji, who was hushed by Tokiya quickly, they all decided it was best to break up the work into three groups of two.

One group would focus on the theme, another would focus on lines, and the last would bring it all together by making sure everything fit. The first group was Reiji and Ranmaru who were quick to leave the room to walk around to get ideas for the show much to Ranmaru’s complaints. The second group being Ren and Tokiya who decided a bit after that they’d go find a proper place to start and focus on writing the lines. And the third group was Masato and Otoya.

After the other two left the room with a soft click of the door closing, the room fell quiet. It was a comfortable silence for a few moments, but Masato could quickly tell something was bothering Otoya. Or at least the way he was bouncing his leg next to him on the couch made it quite obvious. 

“Ittoki..are you alright..? Your leg is awfully bouncy.” Masato decided to ask after a moment. It wouldn’t hurt to ask. He and Otoya were close in a sense they could confide in each other about their stresses or at least...that’s how the pianist felt towards the other male. He hoped the feeling was mutual as he waited for Otoya’s response.

“H-huh?! Oh, yeah, I’m fine-!” Otoya sputtered out as he was drawn out of his thoughts, now looking towards the blue haired man next to him. His cheeks then dusted a bit red in embarrassment as he was caught. It was obvious that he was nervous about something. 

“Are you sure? You’ve been awfully quiet the whole meeting which is rather uncharacteristic of you, Ittoki.” Masato continued, leaning closer to him to get a better look at the red head. He couldn’t help but worry just a bit over his bandmate which yes, he did that with everyone from Starish but… he couldn’t help but worry more specifically about Otoya right now. 

As Masato leaned forward, Otoya’s blush deepened and he shuffled a bit in his spot on the couch, glancing away and unable to keep eye contact with him. The guitarist wasn’t used to being under Masato’s intense gaze like this and it didn’t help much with his racing heart beat at the moment. Otoya tried to think of an excuse to reassure him he’s alright, but his mind was blanking as he was only thinking about their now close proximity. 

“I’ve just been… distracted is all! It’s nothing serious Masa, I promise!” He said, deciding to face Masato this time but oh boy it didn’t help his beating heart once he looked back at the other. Masato was still close to him and he could now notice the small features on his face from the birthmark under his eye, to how his purple eyes held small flecks of blues in them and how his hair seemed to perfectly cup his slim face. The concentrated look on his face didn’t help either, much to his dismay. 

Masato stared at him for a bit longer before giving a small sigh and moving back into his original spot, deciding to trust the red head for now. If he wasn’t comfortable talking about what was bothering him then that was fine. Maybe he wasn’t ready and Masato had no place to push Otoya to tell him if he didn't want to. However… he would still leave the offer open. Just in case. 

“Alright, well…if you ever need to talk about anything, I’m always willing to listen, alright? You don’t have to push yourself, but know that I’m always here to help.” Masato spoke now as he gently reached over to place his hand on top of Otoya’s own hand and gave it a small squeeze for reassurance along with a small smile.

Otoya couldn’t help but just stare back at the pianist for a moment, unsure of how to go on. Feeling Masato’s hand on top of his own felt… right. His reassurance gave him.. comfort and somehow a bit of confidence. He thought for a moment that maybe… just maybe he could properly confide in Masato about what was bothering him. Otoya wasn’t used to doing something like that.. Maybe he’s done it a few times before, but it was always nerve wracking at the start of the process.

“W… Wait. Masato, there is something I want to tell you.” Otoya mumbled as he moved his hand to gently hold Masato’s now causing the other to blink in surprise at the sudden change of direction. Masato then glanced back up to Otoya and waited quietly and patiently for him to start speaking. 

“I… Well, see, the thing is… I..” He started, but Otoya quickly realized that he didn’t know how to put his words together. He knew what he wanted to talk about but not how he wanted to phrase it. It was like his words got caught in his throat and he couldn’t get them out.

They sat in silence as Otoya tried to figure out his words. But the more thought he put into it, the more difficult it was to say what he wanted. The red head gripped Masato’s hand for a moment as he gave a sudden huff. Screw it. If he couldn’t think of a proper way to tell him then he would just tell him straightforward.

“Masato, I like you.” Otoya said as he looked at the other dead in the eye now, making sure that the other male could tell how serious he was about this. He wanted to let Masato know just how much he meant by that. Even if the pianist didn’t return his feelings, it would be alright. His happiness meant more to him than anything else, so all he could hope for was the best with his confession. 

A few moments of silence followed as they stared at eachother. Otoya wasn’t sure if he could take much more of it but stopped himself from saying anything as Masato opened his mouth now, preparing himself to hear his response.

“Ittoki, I like you as well, but what does that have to do with right now?” Masato asked him with a confused look, oblivious to the confession and letting it go straight over his head. 

Otoya stared at him for a moment in disbelief before groaning a bit and falling over, letting his head rest on their still intertwined hands. He couldn’t believe it. Of course it wouldn’t be this simple. Masato was smart for the most part, but moments like these really reminded the guitarist that he could be just a bit dumb, much like himself. 

“No no not like that..! Like…” He started again, deciding to grab Masato’s free hand with his other one and turned to face him fully so he could hold his hands properly. His cheeks flushed even more now as he realized he’d have to say more but he knew it’s what would need to be done. 

“Masato… I like you… in a romantic sense. I know we’re not supposed to fall in love, especially since we’re idols, but I couldn’t help myself. Your personality with how you care for everyone and how you’re always willing to help anyone who needs it. How you’re constantly striving to do better no matter what.” Otoya couldn’t help going on a small tangent now as he was finally able to get out his words. Maybe it was a bit embarrassing to be confessing like this, but he wanted to get everything off his chest while he could. He didn’t know if Masato would even return his feelings but he had to take the chance.

“You care so much for everyone and… I want to be there for you when you need someone too. You deserve to have someone help you with your problems and have someone to lean on. Even if you don’t return my feelings, Masato, I… I still want you to know how much mean you to me and I want to be there for you no matter what!” He finished, now feeling his cheeks going completely red. Otoya looked over Masato’s expression trying to pinpoint what he was thinking, but it was hard with such a surprised yet blank look on the others face. His heart was pounding in his ears and he could only hope to whatever spirit was listening that he didn’t just make a complete fool out of himself in front of him. 

Masato was quiet for the next few minutes. He… he was at a loss for words. Of course he believed that Otoya was a close and trusted friend. They worked on multiple projects together both for Starish, group projects, or just between the two of them together. The guitarists personality always drew him in and Masato was happy to be in his presence. Even his positive outlook on everything made being his friend worth every moment. Maybe being flooded with work had distracted Masato from being able to pick up on Otoya’s feelings for him or even his own as he realized that he could feel his cheeks go red and his heart started to race in his chest. Nothing close to Otoya’s own though.

Slowly, the pianist drew his hands away from Otoya’s which caused the redhead to feel his heart drop into the pit of his stomach before he jumped a bit once feeling soft hands gently cup both his cheeks. A cool touch now felt against his aflamed face. Red stared back into purple as their eyes locked with eachother once again.

“Ittoki… all that you said… every single word is true, correct?” Masato breathed out finally which caught Otoya off guard but he decided it was better not to question it.

“Of course..! Why would I lie or joke about something like that?” He said back even more confused as to why Masato would even think something like that. But before he could ask him more about it, he felt Masato press his lips against his own now, closing the space between them.

At first, it was a bit awkward. Masato had no clue what he was doing or what had even gotten into him to even kiss Otoya like this, but he decided to go with his gut for right now. Otoya was frozen in shock for a moment trying to process what was even going on. Once he was finally able to get a hold of himself, he was able to start kissing back properly, letting his hands reach over to Masato’s sides and rest there to hold him closer.

After a few moments, the two pulled away from the kiss to catch their breath. As Otoya breathed, he felt his heart fill with a warm buzzing feeling. Did this mean Masato liked him back? It had to, right? Masato wasn’t the type to just kiss anyone like that if there weren't feelings involved, so it had to be true… but Otoya knew he needed to ask. He needed to at least hear some kind of confirmation. Both for his own sake and so he wouldn’t push it too far.

“S… So you like me back.. right..?” He practically whispered, worry laced within his words but he kept eye contact with the other still watching out for the others emotions.

“I… Yes. Yes, Otoya, I like you. I will be honest, I am no good when it comes to expressing my feelings or talking them out but… I still want to show you how I feel through my actions.” Masato started, still holding his face in his hands and pressing their foreheads together, their hair now starting to mix.

Otoya couldn’t help the smile that quickly spread across his face and the giggle that left his throat hearing the words. His heart fluttered even more now than before knowing Masato returned his feelings. Never in a million years had he thought it would work out like this but he was glad it did. 

“Well I’m glad to hear you like me back is all...I don’t know if you’d want to either but...do you want to make it official? Like…..become boyfriends and all? Of course it wouldn’t be public but...in private you know we’d be together.” The redhead asked now feeling his cheeks heat up more again as he spoke. He wasn’t sure if he was getting ahead of himself by asking this when they just confessed or if it was the right way to go about it but he couldn’t help himself.

A small laugh left Masato now before he started speaking, “Of course I’d love to be your boyfriend even with our situation. We’ll have to figure out how to go about this safely but I’m sure as long as we have eachother we’ll make it work.” He said softly a smile appearing on his face and a blush making its way on his face.

Both of them sat there for a moment in peaceful silence enjoying their time together and the fact the just became boyfriends too. They continued to hold each other closely not daring to move or wanting to move either. After a bit though, Otoya decided to speak up again wanting to ask one more thing.

“Hey Masa….can we kiss again..? I really enjoyed it before and I wanna do it again..” he asked rather shyly now feeling a bit embarrassed to ask such a request from Masato.

“Yes Otoya we can kiss again. I rather enjoyed myself too...plus you don’t need to ask either. We are boyfriends after all so we can kiss eachother whenever.” Masato said giving a reassuring smile to his words and finding it rather sweet of Otoya to be considerate to ask permission to kiss.

Before Masato knew it, he felt Otoya pull him down onto the couch and feeling excitement spark between the both of them now they couldn’t help but fall into a fit of giggling before getting enough composure to finally start kissing again.

~~~

“What is taking them so long to answer our text messages? They must realize we’re on a schedule.” Tokiya huffed now as he brought up the cup of tea he had ordered earlier to his lips to take a drink and maybe relax his nerves a bit. 

“Relax Icchi, I’m sure they just distracted themselves for a bit while waiting and they’ll get back to us soon. Plus isn’t it a good thing for us to take some time to relax in this cafe while we wait?” Ren commented back throwing a glance up to him now and giving a smile.

While Tokiya hummed a response and glanced out the window they sat next to getting a view of the people walking by, Ren saw his phone light up with messages now. Grabbing the phone he saw the first one had come from Masato confirming they’re working on their part now and not too long after Otoya’s own message apologizing for getting back to him late but they were starting.

He shook his head slightly a smirk pulling on his lips as he set down his phone again. Ah their messages never were out of character for those two. Well at least he knew they both were working on their part now so it shouldn’t take them too long to finish up and they can move on properly. He couldn’t help but wonder just what kept them busy for so long but maybe he’d ask them later about it.

For now he decided he’d let them be and enjoy his own quiet time with Tokiya over tea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so so much for reading!! This is my first ever posted fanfic so apologies for any misspellings or if anything seems too out of character!   
> Also I’d love to dedicate this to my partner who was a huge help with beta reading and editing this!! Also they’re the Masato to my Otoya too ❤️💙   
> I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
